


All in the Family

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drag, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Family Dynamics, Family Incest, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Intersex, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Nipples, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Premature Ejaculation, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Saiyago, Saiyan Anatomy, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Language, Saiyans, Saiyans are Intersexed, Scarification, Sibling Incest, Soncest, Tail Fap, Tails, Threesome, strange traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Finally! I made a new post for all my delicious incest pics XDThere will be sibling incest, parent/offspring incest and any other form of incest.So, for those of you who INSIST on not paying attention to the tags and think incest is an abomination... Fuck off <3For those of you who are awesome and don't apply human concepts to our beloved Saiyans, or just like incest, or don't give a rat's ass, ENJOY!You can expect any pairing/threesome/plus with at least one Saiyan involved, pureblood or otherwise.P.S. ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE ABOVE THE STUPID HUMAN AGE OF CONSENT. [I think Japan uses 13. Whatevs.] So no shota or stuff like that.





	1. Fab Rad

Goku asked the kids to help uncle Raddy get into a more 'Earth approved' attire.  
The children got straight to work <3 Good thing Saiyans don't know shit about Earth fashion. Or just don't give a damn either way as long as it's comfy and/or looks good XD


	2. It's the Shoes [Bardock/Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock couldn't keep his hands off, and got off rather fast...


	3. Vegeta's Recommendation [Bardock x Raditz x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince told Raditz that Goku sucks like a pro. Bardock agrees but he is still the queen of blowjobs <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I bet some may wonder why the fuck is milk coming out of Raditz's tits...  
> Simple, he's a latcher. A BORN latcher at that. 
> 
> WTF is a latcher? A Saiyan that is able to form a knot with their penis O_O The glans swells up after it pierces the opening of the cervix and 'ties' the Saiyans together... Kinda like what happens with canines >///<
> 
> I asked OddCoupleFan if I could add their idea of 'womb knotting' to my headcanons. So credit goes to them and the AMAZINGLY HOT fic 'Selfless Sacrifice'.
> 
> Only variation is that my Saiyans are intersexed ^^; They all have both genitals... Because fuck genders.
> 
> Anyways, latchers, more so than lockers, produce a FUCK TON of milk. For obvious reasons [insert biology jargon]. And they need to be milked... Or else it'll just overflow and/or drive them crazy.
> 
> WTF is a locker?  
> ~Sighs~


	4. All Pro Dad [Goku/Gohan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is such a good sport. He helped Gohan out through some- 'tough times' even though Goku prefers to be the one pounded into the mattress.
> 
> Vegeta: HA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Does anyone know the name of this ship? I tried googling it- but came up with a whole buncha vessels and frigates with their fancy florentine names ;^;~~  
>  I'm an idiot... It's 'soncest'. I even have a folder with pictures of them named 'SONCEST'. Wtf, brain? T^T  
> [Thank's Laci for reminding me XD]

_-All Pro Dad is on a mission to help men love and lead their family well. Be a hero to your kids._

 

...This is the legit opening of a website called 'Pro Dad' [http://www.allprodad.com]

I just HAD to twist the meaning around and use it to my own devices ;D ...I only wish I'd posted this for father's day T^T


	5. The Rumors are True [Raditz x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody let slip that Goku tastes incredible. And/or that Raditz has a very long tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started and finished this in ONE day O_O that's a record.

 

 


	6. I Got it From my Daddy [Bardock/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Goku get that fine body of his from?  
> His daddy, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am TOTALLY blaming this on a friend who sent me this link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odxtAsxWWx4
> 
>  
> 
> I've been listening to this song all day long T_T  
> [Thanks a lot, Mr. PSY. May the gods bless you <3]


	7. Ichiban Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz's number one customer is here, and he wants milk for breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Gine is running the butchery shop, Toma runs the milk distributor. [Earth has cows. Vegetasei has... Saiyans]  
> So this is like a small family business, one that Vegeta frequents constantly, where Saiyans from around the sector sell their 'products' and Bardock makes sure it gets to the customers.
> 
> MERCHANDISING, BITCHES! SAIYANS HAVE IT.
> 
> All Saiyans produce milk. Especially latchers [See 'chapter 3' endnotes]. We know Raditz is a latcher, as well as Toma, and Vegeta has an obscene crush on Rad. However, Raditz finds it extremely humiliating to be- 'milked'. So he's putting up a fight, making a scene like the big baby he is <3  
>  _Saiyan up, Rad. your Prince is hungry!_
> 
> Toma is patiently entertaining the Prince, making idle chat and whatnot, until his mate [Bardock, aka Commander and Entrepreneur] and younger kid [Goku is here. May be an alternate reality where he never left Vegetasei and Frieza didn't destroy it, or Vegetasei was wished back and Goku returned, or whatever XD] get the job done, and deliver the requested item to their loyal client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all legit headcanons I came up with XD [Well, butcher Gine is canon, iirc].  
> If you ever want to use these ideas, please source me? I needs da love ಥ _ಥ 
> 
> As for the name tags... I kinda decoded the only scene where we see 'Kakarot' written in Saiya-go and made an alphabet O_O  
> Sorry to toot my own horn ^^; But I'm pretty proud of this, and when one has low self esteem, that's saiyan something XD
> 
> You can't really see the names. They're too small >< So I'll write them here.
> 
> From left to right, top shelf to bottom shelf:
> 
> Kinzu, cKalios, cKael, Nabe, Snipa, Kres, Ruba, Bocki, cKumba, Tinip, Zima, Losha, cKoron, Pinach, Pepa, cKaro, and the bottle Goku is holding says 'Ditz ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Eh. Silly little details, but I'm FASCINATED by languages and stuff.


	8. Bigger is Better [Raditz/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that Raditz truly is Goku's _**big**_ brother  <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not support the notion that 'bigger is better'. That's actually not true. ~~Unless you're a Saiyan slut who loves pain~~ XD  
>  It's all about the hips and how you move it ;)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun headcanon fact:
> 
> Raditz's dick is so OP that he cuffed two of the most powerful beings in the known universe O_O
> 
> I'm sure you're all familiar with this pic?  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CN1fQNVUkAALT7T.jpg
> 
> Bulma = 1  
> Raditz = 2
> 
> Sorry Bulma <3


	9. Saiyan Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is being introduced to a different type of Saiyan custom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this counts as incest :/ But I decided to post it here and not on 'quick sketches'. Just in case.
> 
> This is a Saiyan thing, like- an actual thing. Headcanon. Idk what to call this gathering, but it happens during Vegetasei's Rain Season, [which will eventually be explained someday], latchers are milked, toasts are made, and fun is had ^^
> 
> For those of you who don't know, latchers **need** to be milked from everywhere [biology will be also explained at a later time], and Saiyans are not the type of creatures to waste any food.
> 
> This traditional Saiyan drink would be a flavor equivalent of our hot tea with milk, and has the same significance as our Thanksgiving meal. Yeah. Just ruined that for ya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) or if you're a perv like myself, I made it that much better <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY! Latcher dick <3 Semi erect. It actually gets harder, _bigger_ , faster, stronger during intercourse ^^; 
> 
> And then there's the knot... [dies*]
> 
> No, this is not a true orgasm. It's basically just a Saiyan latcher overflowing.  
> I DID says they needs tah be milked!  
> ( ಠ___ಠ )
> 
>  
> 
> Shenronprincess wrote a fic inspired by this sketch XD It's absolutely FAN-FUCKIN-TASTIC!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156387/chapters/27586590
> 
> Just know that it contains a Prince and explicit Saiyan sibling incest... [~dies*]


	10. Saiyan Fountain Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku had enough "Saiyan Education" for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the commentators of the previous chapter for fucking with my muse XD Poor thing is crying in the corner.

 


	11. Toma's Strategy [Toma x Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in Bardock's forge [aka household]. Nothing out of the ordinary. Things just tend to get _out of hand_ XDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanons, Toma IS Raditz's source [sperm donor], and Bardock is Raditz's carrier [incubator].

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what game they're playing but it looks like fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> When drawing this, I was thinking of mancala and those games where you slowly take over a tower by sending soldiers to it? So they're playing a fusion of these two games; mancala and the tower conquering thing.


	12. Bardock's Game Plan [Bardock x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are sometimes premeditated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where Gine is... Maybe passed out from working the early shift.  
> After all, Vegetasei does have VERY long days~

Feel free to stare at Bardock's FINE ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Vegetasei, a day around their smaller sun; _Eyo*,_ lasts about three and a half Earth days, and a day around their bigger sun; _Aro*,_ lasts almost six Earth days!  
>  Yes, Vegetasei has two suns ^^
> 
> Vegetasei's day is divided in three shifts: 
> 
> Gathering: collection of all the day's products.  
> Delivering: selling/trading the products.  
> Recreation: 'equivalent of weekends + night time'.
> 
>  
> 
> * The names for Vegetasei's suns are property of a friend, Laci. Credit goes to her <3


	13. Persuading Dad [Mirai Trunks x Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is persuading Vegeta to do something.  
> 'What exactly' is up to you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how tiny Vegeta's hands are >< I'm torn between keeping them like that for future drawings, or fixing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Trunks always has short/injured nails because he's always tinkering and his fingers end up with the short side of the deal ;D  
> I can even picture him biting off his cuticles ><
> 
> [^ Weirdest headcanon yet, imo XDDD]


	14. Tarble's Initiation [Vegeta/Tarble]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Trable's first time and it's the duty of the older brother to help with that nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time!
> 
> Initiating is a training of sorts, it allows better chances for a Saiyan to be desired under the sheets, and possibly get good mates.
> 
> The circle [family] has the responsibility to initiate their young. The center [head of household] has first rights with the oldest offspring. that offspring has first rights over his younger sibling. 
> 
> Bardock initiated Raditz, Raditz had the responsibility of initiating Goku, [but we know how THAT turned out]. Goku would initiate Gohan, and Gohan would initiate Goten, if they knew anything about Saiyan culture. Alas~ They don't know... Yet. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend lesleytonyb wrote a fic inspired on this pic. I love her so much! Thank you les!!!
> 
> https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanfiction/lesleytonyb/initiation-2537


	15. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock is helping Raditz for his 'coming of age' party!
> 
> There's just a slight hint of incest, so I'm putting it up here ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you vegeta of Ao3 for giving me this idea ^^ I loved the idea of Saiyans using scares to decorate themselves :D

 

[orgy comes later in the celebration ;D]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in this picture:
> 
> -Yes, those are three bowls of milk. Whose? I'll leave it up to you ;D
> 
> -There's a projection of Gine and Goku coming from Bardock's scouter [but Toma's thicc ass is covering it].
> 
> -The little crescent moon thingy on the table is the Saiyan version of incense. The black ball is warmed up with ki, much like we light our incense thingies. The hot air rises and warms up the little bell looking thing [where the herbs are kept] and they release a pleasant aroma around the one-room house.
> 
> -Scarification. Saiyans have it. Although 90% of scars tend to disappear thanks to their absurd healing powers but at least a trail of blood stays and looks pretty. [shrugs*]
> 
> -Bardock and Toma used the fluids secreted by their house to paint designs on Raditz's skin. The symbol in the middle of his six pack is the symbol of burdock, the plant. I thought it would be neat if it were the 'house of Bardock' symbol. All Saiyan families have one.
> 
> Saiyans live in mushroom/plant like houses. They share a symbiotic relationship with them. The bigger the family, the more waste, the more the 'house' grows to accommodate them. Houses vary by family ranking. Bardock has a basic house. A friend, mycherryville, called it a button mushroom ^^  
> The shrooms have an empty space inside where a turquoise bioluminescent fluid collects in the middle. This is the 'paint' they use. It is also used to heal and disinfect. It can be drinken as well. [This is probably where Saiyan saliva gets it's healing/antibacterial properties, it's a side effect from drinking their house... O___O
> 
>  
> 
> Why Raditz is flipping Toma off:
> 
> Raditz was a late bloomer, like- really late. Without going into the math equations I came up with to calculate Saiyan age, Raditz is around 35 years old in this pic, but according to Saiyan aging, he's in his second age [aka puberty]. Vegeta reached his second age YEARS ago, earlier than most Saiyans, but he is technically much younger than Raditz. Yes, it's messed up, but works. Saiyans have a much different culture than ours. I make sure to make it as different as possible. So their 'aging' process is not measured by 'years' like ours is. It was a nice way to get rid of our FLAWED concept of 'age of consent'. Consent doesn't have an age. HELLO?
> 
> Anyways, Toma shouted 'FINALLY' at Raditz, teasing him for taking so long to become an adult, and Raditz just responded how Gine would've responded to any given situation; the UNIVERSAL sign of 'FUCK YOU' XD Yep. The bird is too awesome a sign to not make it universal. My guess is that earthlings learned it from visitors rather than 'made it up'.


	16. Happy Birthday, Bardock [Toma/Raditz/Goku/Gine x Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock's birthday was celebrated in full. And he got the best b'day gift ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we all can agree that Bardock has an oral bottle fixation, ne? No? Only me?   
> Ok T^T

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I usually draw the censors but this time I couldn't be arsed to do that. So I just copy/pasted the bottles from a google search.


	17. Blood Moon [Raditz/Vegeta/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans become more feral during the blood moon. The Bluntz waves aren’t strong enough for them to transform all the way to Oozaru. They just grow more fur and their claws and canines get longer.   
> They also get hornier ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED!!!  
> And just in time for the super blue blood moon or whatever XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OT3 Raditz/Vegeta/Goku, in that order. Sometimes they switch around <3
> 
> AND THEY’RE FINALLY BONDED! Too bad you can’t see Vegeta’s bite marks. But they’re there.


	18. Voyeurism [Vegeta/Tarble, Raditz/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta doesn't like peeping toms and Goku can't find it in his heart to kick us out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post:
> 
> https://askkakarotandvegeta.tumblr.com/post/170507443881/all-the-four-of-them-sitting-in-a-hot-tub


	19. Soncest Selfie [Goku x Gohan x Goten]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten is taking a picture of his family. Would he be bold enough to post it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my husband, Dante <333 Enjoy!


	20. Morning is Here [Toma x Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz ends the night by having some fun with his source [sperm donor]. Toma is happy to indulge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last one of the series ^^ Raditz had one wild night, ne? Sex with Bardock [not shown], rimming and anal sex [not shown] with Vegeta, sex with Turles, frotting with Toma, and a few others in between ^^ Saiyans got stamina for days.


	21. Sibling's Day [Raditz/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz and Goku enjoy Siblings' Day the Saiyan way ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SIBLINGS DAY!
> 
> I actually didn't know there was such a thing, but it seemed fitting to wait and post this picture on this date XD Cuz that's how bad I am ♥  
> Enjoy!


	22. Bonding [Goku x Gohan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Gohan have a moment of good ol' fashioned Saiyan bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something for my husband, Dante ♥

 


	23. Hyperbolic Time Chamber [Mirai Trunks/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Mirai Trunks have some Saiyan bonding time in the Room of Spirit and Time.


	24. Stronger Than You [Raditz/SSJ4!Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is much stronger than his older brother. But Raditz still takes care of his baby brother ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @majin-tina :3
> 
> I decided to post a better version of that rough draft. Because this is one of my favorite ships. I just love those two brothers >D


	25. Happy Pride Month [Raditz/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!
> 
> May the gay be with you ♥


	26. Who's Your Daddy? [Raditz/Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this case, Raditz is the daddy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fyi, Saiyans don't have the concept of 'daddy'. I'm just being silly]


	27. Kink [Bardock x Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex is a kink both Bardock and Raditz share. One gets off by sucking and the other gets off by getting sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for radi-pocalypse on tumblr. Day 1, Kink.


	28. Happy Fucks Giving [Gohan/Goku/Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew this two years ago XD But just now was able to finish it on time for turkey day. Yeah, I don't believe in celebrating thxgiving, so I call it turkey day [which is the whole point of this dumb holiday anyway].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you can find the hidden penis?

**Author's Note:**

> My calligraphy sucks balls DX  
> Apologies. ORZ


End file.
